Phangle's Journal
by oOBubbleQueenOo
Summary: When Fazbear's Fright burns down, the phantoms are homeless. But when Phantom Freddy has a plan, they decide to go with it. But will it work? Does contain harsh language and possible adult content.(possible lemons) OC from A Weird Person and Ainsley!
1. Chapter 1-Meeting The Phantoms

What was I suppose to do? Stay? With him? No, I rather not.I didn't want to burn and be left to rot.

No, not like him...

Oh! My apologies, I didn't even notice you!I am Phantom Mangle, of Phangle for short if you don't want to call me that. Even though I can't talk, my friends have accepted to talk for me. Our home has burnt down into nothing but ashes and rubble with _him_ inside. Good fucking riddance, I thought. He was an awful man anyways.

Weve been standing outside of our old home, watching it burn in front of us. I saw Foxy beginning to let out a few tears. He misses his arm and wasn't able to retrieve it due to the sudden urgency of evacuation. I guess it just slipped his mind...

"What's our next course of action, Freddy?" Balloon Boy asked. He was in the same dilemma as Foxy, but it was his **_new_** balloon because the old one was popped by, um, let's not talk about it. The flames seemed to have died itself down though. Chica looked at me with a face of concern; she missed Carl, but he was a silent tiny demon in my eyes. I think he's trying to eat me, on account that he managed to eat my loose wire that hung off my ear, CLOSE to my head. *shudders*

Im honestly glad we are phantoms because we have the ability to control our visibility, but only on humans. Animatronics can see us clearly, but we can only show ourselves to humans if we choose to, normally not. No one can or could see us so we just stood there, in the moment of a fallen one said a word, but we all had the same thought in our heads: _Good Riddance_

It was only a matter of time until the police arrived, as well as firefighters and a news reported tagged along as well. We all turned around to see what was behind us only to encounter firefighters going right through us. We can see them, but they can't see us...

Freddy motioned us to follow him to leave this cursed place that was home to us and an uncaring monste- no, monstrosity. Freddy didn't have anything to lose; nor to have own anything of value for that matter. I'm kinda glad that we didn't salvage anything because even though we are invisible, anything we hold doesn't camouflage like us. They will stay floating in whatever position that object is in; it's a good Halloween prank, but would freak out anyone around us.

"Freddy what aRE WE GOING TO DO!" Phoxy shouted. All he wanted to was to get the fuck out of here and to find someplace new to start off new. Phreddy glared at Phoxy with his famous ' _shut the hell up before I smack you down_ ' face. He wanted to settle down just as much as him, but Phoxy knew that we had nowhere to go, or so he thought. Phreddy spoke the words that make me feel like there was still hope.

"Phoxy...we'll talk later. But, I know where we can go to...the Sister Location!" Phreddy said, which sparked hope into those in the group who have seemed to have lost it. Well, more that just hope for Phoxy, if you know what I mean. ( yknow, BEAT HIM UP!)

But something still irks me...

- _Did he escape?-_

 _=Phangle signing off=_


	2. Chapter 2-Finally!

**Sorry for not uploading! I was busy with life and heartbreak... Why StacyPlays, Why! XD By the way, whenever it's Phangle's POV, that means you are reading from her journal. And that Freddy, Foxy, and Mangle's names have the word Phantom mixed in with them is because the funtimes will just be called Foxy and Freddy and Phangle is just for the fun of it! (Phoxy doesn't talk with a pirate accent either) It makes the auhor's life easier!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

-Phangle's POV-

We made it! Finally we made it! After a few weeks, we made it to the Sister Location with the whole crew.

" I wonder who we will see down below, don't you think Phreddy?" Phoxy said. He seemed to be filled with enthusiasm as we stood in front of 'The Forbiden Elevator' that Chica claimed it to be. She would always be parinoid when it came to something new.

"I don't know Phoxy... It looks suspious to me. It's giving off bad vibes to me." Chica said, her voice glazed in paranoia. Typical Chica.(rolls eyes)

"YOLO!" Phoxy shouted as he shoved everyone into the elevator and slammed down on the red button on the side of the door. I get pretty upset about Phoxy and his rash decisioning sometimes. But I guess it was worth it to see the look on Phreddy's face! It was priceless! XD

His face scrunched up more than someone crumpling up a piece of paper and his furry eyebrows arrow together to form a unibrow( or at least it looked like it) and his white glowing eyes turning brighter by the second! If it was a cartoon, there would be more steam blowing out of his ears than a teapot. I still cant get over the look on his face, even while Im writing this! Hehehehehehehehe...

Phoxy just stood up straight like a soldier(one in trouble, at least), beads of sweat forming on his forehead, just then realizing how screwed he was at that situation at hand. ( **looking at a dead man, sir XD** )

"Phoxy, you little-" the sound of the loud buzzing of the elevator descending muffles all the foul language and insults thrown at Phoxy. Glad there was, I mean, there was a child in there! Me and Chica really don't want him to learn swears from blasted Phreddy! Hehe.

-Baby's POV-

"YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILE!" was followed by more insult as the elevator came down. This was quite suspicios because we don't normally get visitors in this facility. Well, at least ones that return willingly.

Everyone had high tension as we all walked to the elevator, hoping tha it wasn't some angry workers who were assigned to obliterate us. We all have a strong bond that's links to each other. We'll KNOW if something bad happened to one of us.

I was the one who had to approach the elevator because I was the most fearless out of all of us. Even though I don't show it, I was TERRIFIED to approach the elevator. If they see us alive, who knows what they'll say and do to us!

 _We've been though so much already..._

There was a small, high-pitched ring that echoed the elevator's dark hallway. The door slowly opened and to our relief, it was just animatronics just like us but...burnt? How did they travel here without being seen?

They all looked at me,well, were 2 foxes, both looking like they've taken quite a beating (*cough*Phoxy*cough*), 1 bear, a chicken, and a boy? He looked burnt and oddly humanlike. Hmmm...interesting. Nonetheless, I extended my hand and said:

" Welcome to the Sister Location."


	3. Chapter 3-Gossip And Mishaps!

**Before we start this chapter, I have the time to upload this chapter because the 'Snow-Day Gods' have blessed me! There has been a terrible snow storm where I live and the roads, well, streets are off-limits till further notice! XD**

 **By the way, someone mentioned the Phantom Puppet(Phuppet) and that, my friend, will have to be a mystery discovered in another chapter! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

-Phangle's POV-

Its been a week or so since we've arrived to 'Circus Baby's Pizza World' thing and everyone seems to be cool with each other. But the robots here don't exactly 'speak my language' if you understand me, Diary(you). At first, when they greeted me, I didn't know how to say I can't talk even if, yknow, I CAN'T FLIPPING TALK! They thought I was being rude or I had an emo personality! Ha! Hilarious!

Even after that whole mixup, they still don't know how to talk to me like everyone else. I wish I could talk( you and me both, huh Diary(reader)? Suprisingly and coincidently, Foxy(Funtime Foxy; just roll with it ;3) had an E-Sketch and gave it to me to communicate! How perfect! He seemed like a good guy ( yes guy! Itll fit better in the story and I know Foxy is a she!) and he's actually quite aggressive underneath his cool-sweet guy act. He shows it off when he spares with Phoxy with wooden swords, even if they phase right through Phoxy! But...well... Diary... I feel like someone is watching me sometimes... I know it sounds weird but... there's short, weird looking creatures that sometimes stare coldly at me from a distance.{ Hah! You all thought it was Ennard, huh?... Hey! Be honest! Xb}

Later, Diary- Phangle Signing Off~

-Author's POV-

Phangle put her diary in a secret compartment after locking the lock on the diary just in case anyone had any ideas of opening it(lookin at you!). She grabbed her E-Sketch and left the room, where the diary was left hidden, unnoticed by any eyes but her endo's eyes.

"Ah, there you are Phangle! I got a bit worried there that you got lost already!" Phoxy joked. He always liked putting a smile on her face! He was like her older brother, in a way.

'Tee-hee! You always know how to make me laugh!' she wrote on the smiled at her, happy that she was happy. Through tough times, she was always there or him and he will ALWAYS be there for her, no matter what!

"Aye,lass, you should go mingle with the lassies over yonder. I don't want to get into their 'girl-circle' or whatever rubbish that they call it. Later!" Phoxy said as he walked away to have more fencing lessons with Foxy. It was a glitch whenever Phoxy sounded like a pirate and half the time not or have some random accent!'Hmm...interesting' Phangle thought.

As she made her way to the girls, she could hear their conversation?...

-Baby's POV-

"Soooo... Who do you have the hots for?" Ballora asked. I. Became. So. FLUSTERED! I just turned completely red and just blurted random stuttering!Ugh!Why am I so embarrassing!? I can't believe Ballora just looked at me and LAUGHED at my FACE!

"Hahahaha! Baby-hah-darling, I was just kidding! I only said that so I can see that flustered look on your adorwable face! Hahaha!" retorted Ballora. She held her stomach and pinched my cheek. I pushed her hand away and said:

"I NU ADORABLE AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! STOP PINCHING MY CHEEK!" I shouted. My cheeks were still somewhat red from embarrassment. "You're the short one in this situation! You wouldn't like it if I pinch your cheeks!"I threatened. She immediately stopped but as she did, we both heard scribbling. And as we looked behind us, it was Phangle and her e-Sketch! She handed it to me, which said:

' _It's ok to have feelings for someone. We all care about at least one person in our lives. If we don't, then they should have someone to talk to,at least, right?'_

I was shocked and amazed on how **deep** that was, so was Ballora too."Phangle, have you ever had met someone who was like that?" I questioned. She hung her head low and then wrote the name ' _Springtrap_ '. I decided not to say anything after that, seeing as she seemed very sad about this.

Yet, I'm still intrigued...


	4. A Small(Not Really But Serious) Talk

Ok, first ans foremost, I just wanna Make a statement...STOP IT WITH THE 'CRITICS UNITED' THING! As an author myself, I do no like where this fanfic site is going, especially the rated M side. It's giving off bad vibes to authors enough when people say 'Oh, I don't like lemons' but when you tell the author to go kill themselves,...that is WAY too much. I don't understand why people are so upset about this 'Oh, this should be rated MA s you don't get in trouble!' crap. I understand that we all agreed to that MA rating when we all made our accounts, but to the CRITICS UNITED group, have you ever tried to go to the MA rating? The most likely main reason why all these stories are rated M is that the MA option is not available to us so we just have to stick with M. We all know its risky, but we have no choice. M is the most mature rating option there and it's better than rating a lemon story with something like a T-rating.

There is another thing that I want to talk about. The Critics United group, you REALLY need to have a serious discussion to Enkas diols. He/She is going around putting extremely hurtful things to all authors who have a lemon warning in their description. He/She keeps copying and pasting phrases like 'Oh, go kill yourself and we will all rejoice' or 'Delete this shit and maybe your parents will actually respect you'. If you don't believe me, then go see for yourself. And Enkas, if you're reading this, then, go look in a mirror and tell yourself that I need to change and fix the error of my ways. Some people might be going through depression and you are jut adding more salt to the wound. I myself after reading that vile comment made me go into a short state of depression. Felt like crap basically and didn't wan to do anything. But now, I am writing this to show that I atually have some backbone. And if you think that these stories,no, this COMMUNITY are things that should never have seen the light of day, then why don't you write a story of your own, then? And when you start receiving hate, see if any of us fucking care, because WE. DON'T.

Lastly, I would just like to say ths is NOT A RANT, and instead a reminder and 'conversation' to you and don't EVER say men things just because you can be anonymous because whatever you post can be tracked down. And you WILL suffer consequences. *cough*Enkas*cough*

PS-

This story might be moved to Qoutev, but this user will still be up. I will make an announcement when it will be moved if I decide that. Maybe THERE I can get RESECT AND NOT FOUL HATE INSTEAD.

-Later


	5. Chapter 4-What's Going On?

**Before we start this chapter, I just want to have a smaller talk. I havent been uploading because I let the hate get to me. In real life, I am very sensitive to a lot of things and...I am not saying that I am weak, just sensitive to the real world. Earth is quite harsh and...that's just the way it is. But...I recently got an email about a review...and...I want to say thank you, FreddysGirl2017. Even though you are a guest or a real user, I appreciate the love even if it's one person. You gave me the inspiration to write and I'm really greatful for that. And with that, let's start the chapter.**

-Circus Baby's POV-

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT WAS THAT!?" I screamed as I saw a figure crawl towards me. I was frozen in shock and trembling in fear. My pupils shrinked as I stared at the thing that has me in its sight! It's head twitched maniacally and its party hat didn't move, as if it was glued to its head.

(If you've heard of Yandere Simulator, you can probably imagine Circus Baby in the position as one of the high schoolers would be when they witness a murder XP)

"..." it said as it finally approached me and stared at me while I was still frozen in fear. It didn't do anything as Ijust looked at it; my emerald green eyes stared at it, petrified. It placed its 'hand' on the side of my face; it was quite tall for me since I am the tallest out of everyone- well, more like was the tallest. It studied me as if I was an artifact held by a researcher studying the object-eyes moving constanly as they were all over its body.

' _I knew coming in here was a bad idea, especially by myself. I mean, who comes in the scooping BY THEMSELVES!_ ' I said to myself. It moved its hand down to my chin and made me look at it in the eye on in its mask. The mask was white with a red clown nose just like me! Interesting...

"Why are you so afraid?...I'm not going to hurt you." it finally spoke, but I had my suspicions because while he was inspecting me, one of his eyes stared in the direction of my chest. Or it was just the ice cream hatch imbedded in me; I don't really know. Sometimes, I am a very...what's the word...shoot I forgot.

(If you don't understand what I mean, it's like someone who always looks on the negitive side of misunderstandings. Please tell me the word!)

' _Damn, that voice is deep..._ ' I said to myself in my robotic mind. I was internally startled by it because I wasn't really expecting it...

"Wh-who and what are y-you?" I whispered loudly,my voice projected as nervous/scared, catching its attention. It looked at me and had a surprised/shocked expression. Didn't know it had emotions...hey, I was just kidding!

"...Only time will tell will my secrets be revealed..." it spoked before backing up and disappearing. I was backed up against the wall and FINALLY had room to breath. My breathing was uneasy and sounding like I was...scared, petrified even!I don't think I even took a breath during my encounter.

I managed to calm down before I left. I sat down and leaned back, trying to relax and not be so tense or the others would notice. Especially Phangle...OH CRAP! Phangle, I forgot! We were suppose to do something today, f-this I'm outta here!

I ran out the door that lead me out of the scooping room and NEVER will I go back there again, alone at least...

-Author's POV-

 _It_ stood behind the items that cluttered the dark room, watching Circus Baby. It mentally sighed and said to itself:

' _Oh that beautiful fool...I can't believe she forgot me..._ '

 **And with that, ladies and gentleman (or whatever gender you are), that is the end of Chapter 4- What's Going On?! Before you go, if you are tired of waiting for another chapter, I have a Quotev account called CandyDropMix and I am writing a story here so you can read it while waiting for another chapter. Also, if you love reading stories and also have a creative mind, then go write your own story! I am feeling really cheerful right now. Anyways, goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 5- 'It' Is Here Again

**Hello guys and welcome back to another chapter. If you've noticed, I have taken down the lemon that I posted a while back. The reasons why is because to me, it was -cringe- and the fact that I didn't want it there anymore. It's basically yuck! Another thing is that this story doesn't exactl follow the Sister Location plot. Nor will it change because 'it' is hiding something!**

 **... What do you expect? You think I'm gonna tell you?! Ha! That'll ruin the plot! Anyways on with the chapter!**

-Circus Baby's POV-

I told myself that I wouldn't come back. But here I am...at the door...of the Scooping Room...

This was a bad idea.

But you know me, I **always** have bad ideas! because that's just me! Good...old..Circus Baby... um...

-Bubble's POV-

The door of the Scooping room swung open, nearly hitting Baby in the face. She stumbled backwards to dodge the swinging door in a clumsy matter. She opened her eyes to yell at who swung the door. And to her suprise, it was...Phreddy!? Phantom Flipping Freddy?

' _What was he doing? Who was he in there with? Did he hurt it?! Why was he in there in the first place?!_ ' Circus Baby thought as she stared into Phreddy's eyes in a demanding way. Phreddy looked at her with a questioning look on his face. He wanted to know what she was doing in front of the door. People -well and animatronics- don't often come by the scooping room because of its tumult, ominous, and the turmoil feeling that it gives off on them.

"Why are-or were-you in front of the door? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Phreddy spoke. His voice calm and seemed to have little to no emotion. "I should be asking you the same thing, Phreddy!" Circus Baby snapped back, her voice; opposite of his; filled with anger and concern.

' _Oh my god...if he laid a finger on it, I swear_ ' she said in her head as her eyes began to water. Her mumbles were beginning to become mute due to her attempt to hold back tears. Circus Baby began to whimper,sniffle,and slightly tremble; this only caused him to grow even more intrigued. Phreddy just raised an eyebrow at her and said "You're acting like there's something in there that you care about in there. Nothing but boxes and an old-"

"MOVE!" Circus Baby unrationally shouted, not even caring how distorted her voice was. Phreddy was forcefully shoved out of the way by her in her concerned panic. {If you forgot, the Phantoms can make themselves physical and transparent! Just a reminder! ^-^} Phreddy felt his back collide into the wall by Baby's brute strength. He fell down onto his knees and begn coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to get unessecary air.

' _Jeez, it was just some boxes and an old Bonnie-puppet-thing! Don't know what her deal is..._ ' Phreddy said to himself as he limped to the nearest soft makeshift bed to rest.

- _Hah, you all thought it was **it** , didn't you!? If not, then that's ok...;w;_-

-Circus Baby' POV-

"Hello? Are you here? Please, a-answe-er me..." I said. I want to believe that he was still here. I want to believe that this is all just a joke! Yeah, a joke...But...I want...my body...my mind...to accept the fact that he (a he from now on) could be gone. Done. Finito.

ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?! I...I JUST...want to know if you're here..." *sniff*

I wanted to cry. I knew he wouldn't be here. How can I be so dumb sometimes...So,...I just let it all out. I was just bawling my eyes out. I was hugging my knees and not wanting to show anyone the state that I was in. But...why do I have such a strong feeling for a stranger that I've just met? Why are feelings so complicated...

* _A pair of arms wrap around Circus Baby in an attempt to comfort her_ *

-Bubble's POV-

Circus Baby looked up only to see the mysterious figure that she saw the other night. It was hugging her in a caring way, even if his face seemed as if he was uncomfortable. She tried to think. She tried to process what was going on. What was happening? Why wasn't he here sooner? How did she Get these feelings towards him? So many questions...

 _*Circus Baby hugs back tightly*_

Circus Baby somewhat blushed slightly, embarrassed on how she was just allowing this animatronic that she didn't even know hold her with care. "Where were you?" she asked after she had calmed down. "..." he responded before saying:

"I was looking for you, my love."

 **And that ladies and gentleman(or whatever your gender is), that does it for chapter 5-"'It' Is Here Again..."! Thank you so much for reading and I even have announcement! I will be updating ONLY on weekends with exceptions of school breaks. This means that you can read on the weekend and chill! B) Haha! How cool is that and there will be longer chapters too! I'm so excited!**

 **Quiz!: What youtuber does this chapter remind you of?!**

 **Until next time, Mixies- Stay Beautiful!**


	7. Chapter 6-Foxy and Chica's Precicament!

**I only have one thing to say. STOP SAYING THAT THIS STORY SHOULD BE MA! Don't you think I've tried by now to change it?! It DOESN'T WORK, SO STOP SAYING IT! I'm not lying either. You can make your own account and see for yourselves! Anyways, with that out the way, let's start the chapter! ^v^**

-Phantom Chica's POV-

"Phoxy, how long until we get there?" I said impatiently to the fox that was dragging her around. "Because, Chica, I heard som-n' go down! I request to know the distressed damsel!" Phoxy said. I swear, sometimes, I can't understand a word he says with that voice-accent changing thing that was implamented in him. Ugh, I just wish I knew where exactly he was taking me...

"Nous sommes presque là, Chica! Maitenez vos chevaux pendant un pue plus longtemps!" Phoxy then said to me. Of course, since I do not speak French, I had NO FLIPPING IDEA WHAT HE SAID! How does this language-translator thing expect me to understand the French language! Man, I should really carry a multi-language dictionary thing-a-mabob with me! Wow, Chica-that's a great idea!

( **By the way, if you didnt know, in France, they say -aux instead of -es or something else that is used in the plural form for words,for example, to say horses. Don't ask why- that's just the French language! ;v;** )

Phoxy dragged me to a room that was titled as 'Funtime Foxy's Auditorium'. If it wasn't already obvious, this is where Funtime Foxy resides in the day and (half of the time) night. As we walked in ;some of us dragged; we saw Funtim Freddy holding a sword in hand with an uncomfortable Bonnie puppet on his other hand. On the other side of him was a distressed Ballora with a mind clouded with the mindset of doom!

"Funtim Freddy, how are we going to escape with our lives when there are traps everywhere! Not to mention your oblivious stupidity!" Ballora cried. Funtim Freddy looked at her, then at his puppet, then at the 2 foxes and chicken watching them. "I don't know, but we'll have to try somehow!" he rebuked in a heroic way.

( **Sorry to interrupt, but I have a mini-challenge! Can you guess the meaning of a word that I made up? The word(s) is(are): a oblivious snitch. Answer will be revealed in the next chapter that will probably go up tomorrow or Monday!** )

"Freddy, you don't understand! We could die here and never see the light of day! You and me both know we have families that depend on us and we just can NOT just leave them!" Ballora said. She was dressed up as some fancy-rich woman with those long neck fur foxes? Meanwhile, Funtim Freddy had a casual suit that was quite tattered. Probably because he was trying to save the weakling Ballora! Ha!

I snickered slightly as the little act continued. It eventually got to a point where I was straight up laughing my fuckin' butt off!Phoxy complained and said "Come on, mate! Yo're ruining the show!" Funtime Foxy agreed with him on that statement but Ballora and Funtim Freddy were laughing to and seemed okay with me laughing. I guess they took it as a compliment.

-Circus Baby's POV-

'My love'? What does he mean, MY LOVE? Who does he think I am- I ain't nobody's love YET! I don't know who I'm gonna fall in love with but STILL! I don't understand...

"What do you mean, my love?" I questioned him. He stayed silent until saying "You don't remember me? We were lovers back then, you and I. Who wouldn't fall for you?"

This was the first time that I've heard him talk the most that he has been recently. But I still don't have the ability to decode these cryptic words.

"Circus into my eyes and tell me that you do not remember who I am"he said.

I looked into his eyes without moving. Without a sound to be heard. Just two animatronics sitting together and staring each other in the eye.

 _But suddenly...I began to remember..._

 _...Him..._

-Phangle's POV-

Dear diary,

Today was quiet. There wasn't a lot to talk about to you...

You already know Baby has been gone for a while now...and she hasn't returned yet...

I hope she does...I really do.

I am still holding onto that thing she made for me. I always keep it with me at all times...

Diary...

I'm scared.

I don't want to be left alone. This room is dark and I don't like what's happening. I think Circus Baby is going to remember who she was. He is talking to her as we speak. The others have been neglecting me. Is it because I'm ugly? A weirdo? A FREAK!?

...

Well, I hope they can see through the nasty part of me. Ever since Mangle died, my physical and transparent form is...stuck. I'm stuck. I'm stuck on what to do next; do I wait or do I take action?

Please respond, Diary...

 _-Phangle is Signing Off?-_

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, or whatever gender you are, is the end of Chapter 6-Foxy and Chica's Predicament! Yay! Also, I have a special announcement!**

 **I will need a OC from (drumrolls please) FROM YOU GUYS! Yes, you guys! I need a human OC that will enroll for the night job. They can be any gender but MUST NOT HAVE ANY MAGICAL ABILITIES! You cannot say 'Oh, so and so has the abillity to shoot lasers through his eye' NOPE! Gotta be a regular human being. Also add some traits as well, and I will see you next time. Tata!**


	8. Chapter 7-Reminensce

**Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter by me, BubbleQueen! What I wanted to say before the chapter starts is that when I write lemons, they won't be on this site. They will be written on another site instead. And the last chapter (Chapter 6) has 1,000 WORDS! Hooray! Anyways, on with the chapter! ^w^**

-Circus Baby's POV-

 _Memories started to come back to me the deeper I stared into his eyes..._

-Memory Starts Here-

( **To clear things up before you read, Circus Baby is also seeing her memory. Kinda like a ghost in those TV shows where the main character re-lives memories in a dream.** )

"Baby? Baby, c'mon wake up!" a masculine voice said. I opened my eyes to only link up with a blurred out face. How come I can see myself and this _man_ but I am only allowed to see myself? This doesn't make any sense at all...

"Hehe! Alright, alright! I'll get up for you, darling!" I responded cutely. This seems so...WEIRD! How can I (more like my past? self) seem so joyful around him but I don't remember him at all? This memory seems so...real. Like I've gone through it before. Like its already happened...

"H-Hey! I'm not your darling! You're my love! Not to mention, that's my line!" he rebuked playfully. I just giggled as he took my hand and walked out the door. The room that we were in seemed so familiar, in a sense. Are we in the Scooping Room? There's the ceiling fan, the black,white, and blood stained tiles, and the dreaded scooper. I've always taught myself to stay away from that _thing_.

I followed them through the door and saw them encounter Funtime Foxy. It wasn't at all how I was expecting it to go down. Then again, this is the past, so... Just as they approached, I snapped out of my thought as Funtime Foxy said "Oh, it's **_you_**. Care to explain why you're walking down _MY_ corridor?". He sounded REALLY angry at the fact that they were together than them walking down his corridor.

"Look, I do not want to start anything, Foxy. Especially now. Just let us pass and NOT start anything for our sake." the man with the blurred face said. ' _Trying to go down the pacifist route_ ' I thought. Have they had bad blood before? I shook off that thought and continued to watch.

"Foxy. Ennard. Stop it. This is not the time to start ANYTHING right now. We just got here and I thought we all agreed to be friends here on these terms." I said. Ennard? Was that his name?

Wait...what?

As they walked away, Funtime Foxy whispered something in 'Ennard's' ear.

 _"She doesn't deserve you."_

-Memory Ends Here-

I looked down in tears. I wanted to leave. But he held me down. I was stuck in his arms.

"Let me go." I cried, nearly at the brink of tears. He looked at me then at the doors. He let me go a couple seconds after, allowing me to escape this now forbbiden room. I walked to the door then left. Once the door was closed, I ran. I ran to my stage, ignoring the questioning Bidybaps. I turnd aroun an told then to leave me alone and for anyone else who entered to talk to me to leave as well. They gave me a militarial 'ok' as I slammed the door to the mini repair room inplamented in my stage.

Why did he make me see that?

-Phangle's POV-

I made my way to Circus Baby's stage, hoping she was there. I asked one of the Bibybaps(on the E-Sketch, of course) and they said that she was but not to see her at this time. Why does she not want anyone to see her? I am one of her closest friends, granted that I've only been here for a few months. I should have the right to see her!

When the Bidybaps were distracted and not paying attention to the door, I snuck behind the curtains and made my way towards the door. I quietly opened and closed the door but, unfortunately, caught Baby's attention. Whoops.

"Why are you here? I want to be alone. Didn't the Bidybaps tell you?" she said. Her voice was off and obviously covered in sadness. I haven't spoken in so long and I cant really show her the E-Sketch, so I decided to talk for once in so many years.

"Petal, what's wrong?" I said. 'God damn, that hurts!' I thought to myself as I held my throught. I could sense her look up in astonishment as my voice."Well..." she said.

"I remembered something. Something I regret."

 **And with that, ladies and gentlemen, or whatever gender you may be, thank you for reading 'Chapter 7-Reminence'! Remember to leave a review and a favorite! Can you believe it?! Phangle talked! About time! And with that, thanks for reading and I will see you next time! Bye! XoX!**


	9. Chapter 8- Cover-up Over The Truth

-Circus Baby's POV-

I **NEVER** want to see his face again. But the more I think about him...the more I remember. But i don't want to remember him or about _us_. The more time flies, I remember all the times we kissed. The more I remember what we've been through...

 _The more that I remember about my lost love..._

-Funtime Foxy's POV(for the first time in forever! XD)-

I can sense an imbalance in the nature of our home. Don't ask how, but I can feel it in my robotic fox wires(?). The play that I need to write for the performance that we are planning to have is _RUINED_. I can't focus. Why can't I focus? It's this stupid imbalance,isn't it? But what could it be?

Oh... _oh no_...

Oh my fucking god, don't tell me she remembered _him_. No. Noononononono! No! My plan; my master plan, in **RUINES**! Why! Why...why did I wait so long? Why did I not make a move when I had the chance?

 _Why didn't I get her to love me?_

-Phangle's POV-

I went to go take a visit to Funtime Foxy but his dramatically large doors were closed? What? There never closed! This doesn't make any sense! Especially with the fact that there are signs that say ' _The director has requested a pause, try out later_ '!*Inhales* *Exhales* Alright Phangle, settle down, I'm sure he just wants to be alone right now...

Nah! I'm going to just sneak in without him noticing! I'm sure he's just writing a script for the play he's going to put on. Yeah! That's it!

I approach the room that Funtime Foxy usually is, writing his scripts like so. Some say he's a great writer while others say he is like the animatronic Shakespeare. Those dramatic folk. I was about to open the door knob until I hesitated. I heard sobbing. Quiet,soft sobbing accompanied with mumbling. I pressed one of my ears close to the door, trying to avoid the dusty floor. It was auite the task due to my height.

( **If you are curious, Phangle's height compared to a surface, she normally is 1.5 to 2 feet off the ground or any type of surface.** )

The mumbles said something like 'OMFG, I'm so stupid' or 'Why,why,why!'. I don't understand what is going on. Why does he think that he is stupid? What is he regretting? How did he come down to this state? Who did this to him? So many questions...

I chose to leave him alone for now and come back later when he isn't so heartbroken...

-Funtime Freddy's POV-

Funtime Foxy has decided to cancel our rehearsal at the last minute, but why? He was in tears and at a lost for words; his voice seemed to weaken by the minute. Me as well as Ballora and Phangle still don't understand and are quite perplexed about this situation.

Ballora suggested that maybe he was heartbroken because of Circus Baby. Perhaps she's just moved on and found someone else. But who is that someone else? We've already eliminated myself, Ballora because she is like a sister to Baby, Funtime Foxy, the Bidybaps, and the Minereenas(don't know how to spell it 'w') since they're to short and too young to be in a relationship.

Well, if that's everyone, than who could it be? I mean, we've already covered everyone in the facility that we know of so...what other option is there? Hmm...

-Ballora's POV-

Me and Funtime Freddy are trying to crack this code of Circus Baby's mysterious lover! But it's like trying to make a professional cake without the cookbook. We need more information!

Hmm...

Eurika! I've got a marvelous plan! We can just go ask Baby for the info head on! And if that fails miserably, then we head to the Scooping Room since I saw her go in there once. [Shh! Don't tell Baby that I know this!^U^] I shared this idea with Freddy and he thought it was brilliant; even the backfire plan!

As we made our way to the phenomenal Circus Gallery, we didn't immediately see her at all. Funtime Freddy and I looked all around in the gallery but with no luck. Thank god the Bon Bon puppet wasn't with him usually or else I've would've gone bonkers! With no luck on our original search, we headed towards the Mini Repair Room in the room.

We were greeted with a sign that said ' _Adding A Touch Of Makeup! Come Back Soon!_ ' which is never usually there. Funtime Freddy agreed with me that this is quite atypical. It didn't sound like she was putting on makeup at all! She was balling her eyes out! It was rare for Baby to cry this heavily.

I knocked on the door. "Baby? Circus Baby? Darlin', are you okay?" I said only to have a silent reply. "C'mon Baby, we're your friends! You don't have to hide anything from us." Freddy said in an attempt to help comfort her. There was silence...until:

"Guys, leave me alone! I don't want to way,you guys wouldn't understand."

"Baby, what do you mean we won't understand?" me and Funtime Freddy both said. "We are always here for you no matter what. Please, just talk to us!" I pleaded. "Baby..Ballora has a point. You shouldn't bottle up your feelings and hide them from us. You trust us more than anything and we would never judge you." Freddy added.

There was a pause...

The door opened...

And...

All that were heard were gasps.

 **And that readers will do it for Chapter 8-Cover-up Over The Truth. Make sure to leave a follow, fave, and leave a review. Can you guys believe it?! This chapter has also exceeded 1000+ words! Yay! We've come so far ;v;**

 **Anyways, bye!**


	10. Chapter 9-Why!

**Before we start this chapter, I want to say and you should also say thank you to A Weird Person for allowing me to use their OC! Go check them out and read their stories because he/she(or whatever gender they are)are a fantastic writer! I feel so honored!**

 **Also, on chapter 6 I believe I said to guess the meaning of an oblivious snitch. What it means is someone who technically rats you out without even realizing it. An example will be provided within chapter. And on that note, let the chapter begin!**

-Dylan's POV-

Today is the day that I start my new job here at Circus Baby's! I am feeling a little more ecstatic than how my usual nature is. My friends say I'm a smartass sometimes but I always tell them that they should always point out the logical-ness in given situations. As I wait outside the grand doors of the establishment, taking in the glory. It'll show them.

I walk in through the doors and hear them swing shut behind me. ' _No turning back now_ ' I thought to myself as I tried to find the other set of doors that actually led me inside. But it seemed that there were no second pair of doors but instead was an elevator. It had a sign nearby that was kinda hard to read due to the very light blue light that shredded light onto the sign. The sign pretty much said ' _TO NIGHTGAURD: Go in the elevator and press the first button below the ground level button. Once you first get on that floor, follow HandAid's instructions to start your shift!_ '.Then again, it was somewhat difficult to read but I also made out the word ' _Warning:_ ' and the rest was clearly scribbled out. Is this place really all that sketchy? Do they seriously not want me finding out anything that will drive me away? Fucking bullcrap.

I walk into the glowing elevator and mentally and physically prepare for the first night. I've heard from the past security guards who made it out alive what happens at these locations. Hopefully, nothing bad happens...

I hope.

-Bubble's POV/Third Person POV-

As Dylan made his way down to enter the location, he began to grow nervous. Were the rumors atually true? Will the robots kill him in cold blood? Or even worse...will they scoop him!? He shook off these negative thoughts as an automatic voice spoke to him.

"Hello and welcome to the Sister Location. We will start the first night and I will guide you through. But before we start, we would like to know your name. Please type your name in the keypad shown." it said.

A keypad flipped upward in front of Dylan, spooking him. The keyboard was very...glitchy to say the least. They wouldn't even stay still! "How in the fuck am I supposed to type on this!?" Dylan shouted. The voice responds:" Please hurry up and type your name." He tried his best to type his name, even if it was broken and glitchy. Once he clicked enter, or what looked like it, the keypad retreated.

"Please stand by...It seems as if you were having trouble typing on your keypad." Dylan interrupted with:"Yeah, no fucking duh, Sherlock!". The voice resumed "As your helper, I will autocorrect it for you. ... Welcome, Fantabulous Donkey." ( **GET OUT OF ME SWAAUUMMMPPP! XD** ). Dylan didn't seem angry or frustrated, but rather amused by this.

"Welcome to your destination, Fantabulous Donkey. He-he-he- _STATIC_ -" the voice boomed. Dylan was very confused as of why it was glitchy. It didn't seem to have any problems before, so why now? 'Oh wait...' he thought. 'Is it the animatronics!? Did they ruin my one chance of survival!?'

Uh-oh.

When Dylan made it through the suffocating vent, he stroked his spiky black hair. He was in a room filled with random junk. Some masks of the animatronics that are in the facility, a few knickknacks, and windows that projected dark, ominous rooms. He turned on the light button for the room on his left(Ballora's Gallery). Nothing. He saw a lightning bolt plaster on one of the buttons. He was about to press it until he remembered something.

'Wait, didn't one of those night guards say NOT to touch the shock button? Maybe I shouldn't press that after all...' he thought as he went to press the light button on his left(Funtime Foxy's Auditorium). 'Nothi-wait. What the hell is that!?'. He saw Funtime Foxy holding something in his hands and exiting the room. 'It looks like Foxy, but more...upgraded?'. Hmm...how perplexing. Nevertheless, he continue his shift playing Minecraft PE trying to be unnoticed by the others.

[Meanwhile in Funtime Foxy's POV]

After a long while of self-contemplating, I finally decided to get out of my auditorium. But then, I heard the elevator's obnoxiously loud humming. I really dispise having my secluded area by that bloody elevator! I really wish that some of the engineers would help fix that annoying humming problem...

Wait a minute! Why am I still here!? I need to go cut off that despicable automated voice before it tells the foolish nightgaurds to shock us! Oh how I HATE being shocked. It's worse than the shock pen that Ballora pranked/fooled me with! I race to one of the employee's workshops where there cubical was to be in charge of the auto-voice. Oh, how I also find that annoying...the extreme creakyness of the doors here. Ugh, let's just get this over with.

I snapped the wire and heard its glitching and the confused nightman. I would go and _try_ to help him, but he would probably freak out. Not to mention, those vents are so suffocating. Can't stand them. Anyways, I left the room with a hammer in my hand and made my way to the Scooping Room.

...

As I was walkin' to my desired destination, I had to pass by Circus Central; the place where my love resides. I saw in the corner of my eye Funtime Freddy and Ballora trying to help Circus Baby. Normally, I would try to help and comfort her but I am preoccupied at the moment. I'm going to destroy that piece of shit Ennard. Always something that has to ruin my plans!

But of course, something always goes wrong; this time, it was the Bonnie puppet.

"HEY, FUNTIME FOXY, WHAT'S THAT IN YOUR HAND!? AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" it said obliviously, obnoxiously, and stupidly loud. How loud can you be!? Seriously! It's just so...ridiculous.

Funtime Freddy and Ballora turned ther heads towards me. Even Circus Baby herself and possibly the night guard as well. Ugh, can I just kill that monstrosity now? *Sigh* Great. Just perfect.

"Hey Foxy, where are you headed to? Especially with that hammer in your hand..." Baby said, walking up to me. Goddamn that puppet! I turned around facing her even with the...tear stains on her cheek? "Baby, what's wrong? Who made you cry!?" I exclaimed, demanding to know immediately. "Foxy, I'm fine, really. But I just want to know where you are going with that. You know I would never want you to hurt anyone." she said. I reassured her, saying "Look, I'll be fine and I promise not to hurt anyone. I'm just going to fix a few things and then hang out with you guys."

She smiled at me cutely and said okay. Anyways, time to go putmy plan into motion.

-Bubble's POV/Third Person POV-

Funtime Foxy entered the Scooping Room with an expression of rage. He was ready to beat that thing's ass to the ground. He called out for him. "If you're a man, come face me head on. I know what you're doing, so if you really want her than you would fight me for her."

Something erosed from the darkness as bits and bots fell to the ground in its rising. It looked at the fox in a strangely calm manner. It could sense what was about to happen but he was going to let him do what he wanted.

 _He can beat me down. He can call me every name in the book. He can kill me and hang me up on a wall. But I will never stop loving her..._


	11. Chapter 10-The Return Of Phantom Puppet?

**Guys, before we start this chapter, I want to say a few things. First of all,...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 800+ VIEWS ON THIS STORY! I apologize that I haven't addressed this before, but I didn't know how to check how many views I had. :/ I love you all so much!**

 **Second; if you didn't know, Ainsley is Enkas. And if you also didn't know already, he or she has been commenting...'interesting' reviews. Umm...0-o They have read the story but he is still saying that our community is, well, shit. And I REBUKE THAT STATEMENT! US WRITERS HAVE SO MUCH TO OFFER AND SO MANY PEOPLE LIVE FOR OUR STORIES! So they're wrong. 'w'**

 **Thirdly, my body feels so much like jelly! ;^; I have to force myself out of bed every morning because my body hurts and it's just awful! But that doesn't mean I won't write for you guys! I know that more than 800 people actually read this story and no way in hell am I going to let them down! *insert determined face***

-Third Person POV/Bubble's POV-

Dylan arrived to the underground facility once again and luckily wasn't blamed for the 'malfunction' that happened earlier. They say it was one but he knew that the fox animatronic (in other words, Funtime Foxy) tampered with it. "Oh, that happens all the time!" they say. Hmph! What a load of baloney, he thought.

The automatic voice welcomed him to his second night on the job. This time, he had to walk around the premises and check up on everything. ' _Seems easy enough. Just look after everything, give them the 'ok' and play on my phone. Or maybe **try** to interact with the robots. I mean I'll try..._ ' Dylan thought as he began to check off things on his checklist. But little did he know that the night wouldn't go how anyone expected...

-Phreddy's(Phantom Freddy) POV-

I sat around in a party room between Circus Gallery and Funtime Auditorium. Wait a minute,...Circus Gallery...Circus...Circus Baby! Oh, how stupid I can be sometimes! I never understood why she acted the way she did before. Didn't even ask. But I remember it as clear as day:

" _I should be asking you the same thing, Phreddy!" she snapped back, her voice;opposite of his; was filled with anger and concern._ "(Chapter 6-Phoxy and Chica's Predicament)

Why was she acting so strange? Is she hiding something in there, or maybe some _one_?That could be the case but who would she hide? Especially in that dreadful room. But who could it be? But not to mention, I saw Funtime Foxy go in there after talking to Baby about being careful. But when he came out, JEEZ he did NOT look okay to me! He had cuts and bruises on his body and bolts stuck on his very short fur with oil, I presume? I couldn't really tell but it was shiny and reflected light like oil would.

They must've gotten into a fight. There is no way they couldn't have. Funtime Foxy versus the mystery man over (I believe) Circus Baby's heart? But why would they love her so much to the point where they have to prove themselves physically to prove love? They could just talk about things like gentle beasts, like me, instead of being so ravenous.

 _I can tell that something's off with that fox. I can tell from a mile away..._ Wait, what the-!

-Phangle's POV-

Dear Diary,

I've been staying with Phantom BB for a bit because he feels like there's no real animatronic for him to talk to. He doesn't find the Mini-reenas nor the Bidybaps draw him comfort at all. He finds me so comforting to be around. It's like I'm his mother and he is my loving son. I love BB, no matter how annoying he can be. He is like my on and I vow to do anything and everything that I can to procect him at ALL costs. I don't say, I act.

Today he told me some things that he admired about me. For example, how I hum songs and lullabies to him while he holds onto me and falls asleep. How he feels so safe in my arms. How I am always there for him when he's feeling down or lonely. He appreciates my company and for his company, I feel the same. Phreddy doesn't like him and Chica is always with Phoxy. But at times when she isn't, she's usually hiding from Phoxy. Tee-hee!

That's all for now, Diary. Later.

 ** _-Phangle Signing Off-_**

*CRASH*

"W-what was that!" BB cried. I held his shoulders and held him down telling him to stay. I don't know what I would do if he got hurt under my supervision...

I raced to where I heard the crash. Not only was I there but so was everyone else and the nightgaurd? I had no idea that they had one here of all places. I watched as Phreddy picked himself up only to stumble back down due to a flash of light. It blurred our vision as it shined brightly. Once it died down, I rubbed my eyes to see...wait-

 _Puppet?!_

 **Sorry it's a little short. Love you all muchly and I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11-A Past Memory From Baby

**Oh my goodness! I cannot believe it! Over 1,000 views!? Thank you all so much! I extremely appreciate that you all take the time to read my trashy story ;v;. Also, thank you to darktotodile for favoriting this story! I've come a far way from chapter 1 to chapter 11! I'll keep this AN short and get onto the chapter. Later! '3^**

-Bubble's POV/Third Person POV-

The blinding light faded away as it revealed a tall, black, and mysterious figure. Everyone stared at it cautiously in case it tried anything. It turned around and it was a...marionette? In an instant; or more like an instinct; all of the Phantoms raced up to the being and hugged it as they were reunited. Of course, it hugged them back in a fatherly way; its smile slowly appeared on its mask.

"Pardon me to interrupt the reunion, but may I ask who you are?" Ballora said in a sophisticated manner. It raised its head in response and said "Oh, right. My apologies, I am Phantom Puppet (Phuppet for short) and I am like their leader. Somewhat like you guys and most animatronic resteraunts that I've heard of before. Ironic how this place is just the same."

"Excuse me sir, but what exactly are you getting at with that this place is just the same!?" Circus Baby said in such a tone. "Excuse me mam', but where are you getting on assuming genders?( **I'm sorry ;v;** )" it rebuked. "Alright fine! I'm sorry, ok! Just, what did you mean by that?" she said back slightly annoyed. "I meant that every establishment has a Freddy as the comical mascot." it spoke.

"Umm, actually, this establishment doesn't have a Freddy as a mascot. It's actually this lil' lady right here!" Funtime Freddy said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice. Baby put her hands on her hips and flashed Phuppet a sassy look that read 'Mmh-Hmph!'. ( **XD** ) It then apologized to her and it was introduced to the Sister Location Group by its 'family'. But, like always with a newcomer, Funtime Foxy had a bad feeling about him. But it wasn't how he usually feels about them; he had a REALLY bad feeling about this one in particular.

The Funtimes left the Phantoms to have some time to reunite and finally be a complete family again. Although that ended on a happy note, Baby was having a bitter one.

-Circus Baby's POV-

'Ugh, my head. Why does it hurt so muh?! And why do I feel so nauseous all of a sudden? Ugh, I best lay down...' I said internally. I headed towards my small mini backstage area behind the huge curtains on the stage. But the closer I approached the door, the feeling's intensity grew more and more. I reached out to the door, my hand shaking. Then everything went black. Am I deactivated!? What the hell!?

-Bubble's POV/Third Person POV-

Circus Baby woke up in a similar surrounding; nothing but white as far as the eye can see. She looked around multiple times but had to stop before she got sick. A section of the white abyss opened as it revealed another memory of herself and 'it'( **if you forgot, 'it' is Ennard** ) but with Funtime Freddy? Why was he in her memory?

"Foxy, stay back please! I know you're better than this! You can't keep sabotaging someone's love because you don't like it! If you loved her, than you would've made a move earlier and then you'd had a chance with her!" Funtime Freddy shouted, tears rolling out of his eyes. "C'mon Foxy, you can fight through! Don't let the jealousy take control over you!". He was literally 2 seconds from breaking down.

"Freddy...Get. Out. Of. My. Way.(pause)Before. I. Make. You." Funtime Foxy said slow and manecing. Baby was in the creature's(Ennard's) arms, scared as all hell and clinging on to him. Foxy saw this and just went berserk and clinged on the blade in his hand. Freddy made a strong attempt to stop him but Foxy's berserk mode made him a little stronger than him. Luckily, this gave enough time for Baby and the creature to make an escape.

Foxy made a swift sprint after them and caught up with no effort. He raised the knife to stab 'it' in the back but it turned right when he plunged the knife. It ended up stabbing Circus Baby close to her heart. ( **This actually happened to my mother when I was younger. God bless her soul that she's still alive today.** ) The knife and Foxy and the creature were stained with Baby's blood. Foxy stood there motionless and in shock of what he done. He let is selfish jealousy take over him and caused him to do harm her. 

_His love._

Baby woke up in shock as she held tightly to the clothing that was right above her heart. She was hypervenelating and sweating hard as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Funtime Freddy kicked down the door shouting "Baby, are you ok?!". "Freddy! The door!" she screamed at him, upset over the door. He ignored her plea and rushed over to her and hugged her.

"F-R-E-D-D-Y! C-NT B-RE-ATH!" she cried. Once again, he ignored her although partially; he loosened his grip a bit but still kept her in a tight hug. "Baby...don't you dare ever do that again! I-I...my heart dropped when I saw you limping and collapse suddenly. I-I j-JUST don-'t wanna lose you!(sniff)" Freddy said on the verge of tears. Circus Baby hugged tighter and told him not to cry over her. The room became silent aside from Freddy's sniffles.

Circus Baby-"Fred?"

Funtime Freddy-"Y-Yeah?

Circus Baby-" Thank you for everything. I know you just want to keep me safe. I-"

Funtime Freddy-"Baby. As our leader, it's my duty to protect you from anything that cn cause you harm."

Circus Baby-"Like Funtime Foxy's jealousy when he went berserk?"

 **-Silence-**

 **Cats! Get out of my bedroom! I'm trying to write a fanfic! XD**


	13. Chapter 12- Behind An Author's Eyes

-Phangle's POV-

 _Today, Diary, I wanted to tell you an old story of mine. Well...more like an old memory. I haven't told this to anyone...not to my friends, Phuppet, not even you! My closest companion yet! But today, I'll tell you. BUT, you have to PROMISE YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE, ALRIGHT!?...okay, thank you._

Right before the fire that claimed the fright house as its own, I remember talking with Springtrap about his problems. He had a crazy man inside him and I just wanted to help any way I can. I wanted to keep him safe...

"Phangle." he said as he sat down on a wooden crate with his head down and his back facing me. He wasn't always like this unless he was alone in a room with me. I guessed back then that he only told me these things because I couldn't talk as fluently as the others could. But now, I realize why he did that.

"P-Phangle- I want to leave. I want to find my way out of here. My father...he can fix it. He can get me out of this hellhole I've been trapped in for years! I-" and the rest turned into distorted sobs. He was breaking down and it wasn't good at all. I couldn't help him at all with this because what is a phantom like me able to do? I can't up and leave at will because I'm trapped here because of Springtrap. His soul is similar to the keeper of our souls. He has to die in order for us to be free.

 _Like death or release, I suppose. But there was only one downside... I couldn't bring myself to kill him._

I patted his back as his mangled hands covered his face as more sobs and tainted-red tears escaped his body. We were there for about an hour with me being his comforter. I felt so awfully bad for him. Having a messed-up-in-the-head man in my beloved spring-locked friend just brought me down. Just the thought of that and being in his shoes...rough.

"Phangle,...I really appreciate having you there by my side when I need help. I know I'm wrong in the head and I might go crazy soon. This person...he's giving me memories of his...-actually, nevermind. I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Some are pretty gruesome and graphic, so..."

 _I miss my old pal. I'm upset that he is no longer here. But I learned to accept his passing and that's okay that he died. I'd like to think of it as a sacrifice to the greater good. The greater good for us and for the human society. I'm sure that sicko would have gone on a murder spree before officials got there._ ( **On a killing spree in white-** ** _AAH_** **! Eyes like broken Christmas lights...XD** )

-Phangle Signing Off-

-Ballora's POV-

I haven't seen Baby in particular today which is odd because normaly, she would come see me. I said that I will help Baby because she said that she wanted to learn from me! How to 'slow-dance', to be exact. But this is kinda weird that sshe's is gone. Hmm...

Wait a minute. Why does Circus Baby want to know a romantic dance at all? Maybe she's planning a classical event? Or she wants to dance with her crush! Wait...I don't think that she has any crushes at the moment.

But the thought of me having a signifigant other to spend the rest of my years with... Spend our anniversary on a beautiful site...Kiss under the stars... Oh, how beautiful. Oh! Oh no, am I blushing!? Oh dear, I can't let anyone see me! That'll ruin my reputation because everyone will think I have a crush!

 _[Ballora races to her Gallery and shuts the door.]_

Not gonna lie though...some of the guys here have admirable traits. Hehehehe... Ugh! I can't start drooling over boys right now! I have more dancing matters to tent to anyways!

-Circus Baby's POV-

'Alright Baby. Just go in, give him a hug, and leave. Seems simple enough but I know I'll screw it up somehow.'. I had not been here since the last time. That was a while back. But I hope that he didn't get harmed; especially by Funtime Foxy himself. I was hit with the cool air from the giant fan in the Scooping room.

As I stepped in, I could hear the small jingles from my shoes with each step. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. I turned the corner and was shocked and appalled by what I saw.

There he was; laying on the ground with bandages all over his body. Bruises can be seen on his mask but aren't too noticeable, thankfully. He was just laying there; for a moment, I thought he was shut down but I saw him breathing, so he was just healing most likely from the beat-down Funtime Foxy gave him. Poor guy.

I'm gonna talk some sense into him because that is just unacceptable! Hurting others aren't a way to a girl's heart; or at least mine. I just can't believe he would stoop this low! Y'know what? I'm going to sit by him and wait till he wakes up and in case I fall asleep, I locked my mini-backstage room so that they think I'm in there.

Alright. Time to take a nap...


	14. Chapter 13- I Still Love You

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 13! Just a quick announcement: there will be a lemon soon so...look forward to that! For now, enjoy the chapter.**

-Circus Baby's POV-

Ugh... Where am I?

Oh no. *Sigh* Great, I'm stuck in here again in the blinding white void. But what kind of memory do I have to witness this time? Last time, I saw myself being stabbed; what now- another love triangle? A love square!? Who knows.

Wait a minute. Why are there 2 memory clouds? Does that mean that I will see two memories this time?! I wonder what kind of memories they would be; but they'll probably be more complicated love situations with me, Funtime Foxy, and Ennard. I guess I'll chose the...left one!

 **...**

-Queen's POV/ Third Person POV-

Circus Baby was looking at one of the drawings that a little child drew for her. It was very detailed too for what her age was or looked like. But nonetheless, she kept it under one of the ceiling cracks in the building. Baby covered the crack with a piece of conveniently shaped glass that fit the crack perfectly. So now, moonlight would shine through the glass on the beautiful piece of art.

Tonight was a night that the animatronics were performing a play that the owner made himself. It's called...uh...'oh great' she thought to herself. She unfortunately forgot the title of the pay they were doing. But her role was as the bride who is on a search for her enchanted necklace. Ballora had the lead role as the heroine who would retrieve said necklace.

Circus Baby was dressed up like a bride; her silk-white dress was long and she wore a white flower crown and her hair was in curls instead of her ponytails. She stood in the moonlight; staring up and dreaming how it was like on the surface. Maybe one day, she can go up there for a day but she couldn't due to the detectors by the elevator and the place being up and running. She possibly couldn't!

In the middle of her fantasizing, Funtime Foxy quietly opened the door to the backstage room. It was dimly lit so he was able to see his love staring up as the moonlight hit her. It was like a dream.

'S-She's gorgeous...' he thought as he continued to stare at her, awestrucked. He thought that she was already pretty as it is, but she topped that right at that moment. Baby turned around and giggled at his blowned-away face. "Hi, Foxy. H-How do I look?" she said, waiting for his reply. ( **Here in the pouring rain...** ) "A-Abslolutely beautiful..." he whispered; although she couldn't hear him, she could make out the words that he made.

"Tehe, thank you. I had Funtime Freddy help me out, surprisingly. I honestly didn't think he would know anything about fashion. Or anything about dressing up at that matter." Circus Baby said. Funtime Foxy slowly walked up to her to see her more closely. He held up her face to find all the makeup that he applied on her. Everything blended in so well; he was shocked!

[This is where both characters are in a conversation instead of having the story in with it]

Funtime Foxy: Baby...you look so pretty. You look even better standing in the moonlight.

Circus Baby: T-Thank you, Foxy. But you should really thank Funtime Freddy for all of this because he was the one that did this.

Funtime Foxy: Too bad that it's for this only occasion. I wish that you can look like this forever...

Circus Baby: Foxy.

Funtime Foxy: Yes?

Circus Baby: You remember what me and Ennard said, right? No trying to hit on me anymore. Even if-

Funtime Foxy: But he's not here now though, is he?

Circus Baby: Doesn't matter if he is around or not. You can't try to hit on me anymore. You know I hate you two fighting all the time over me...

Funtime Foxy: But you know that I want to protect you no matter what, Baby. And plus, I have trust issues with your 'lover' and I wanna make sure that you stay safe and that he doesn't break your heart. I respect your decision but-

Circus Baby: I know that you want to protect me Foxy. But you can't just go and attack him or try to make me love you. I understand that he is slightly different than us but you have to treat him like you treat anyone else here. And I don't think that he's planning to break my heart anytime soon. Hehe!

Funtime Foxy: I guess so. But NO KIDS! ALRIGHT!?

Circus Baby: *slightly blushes* Yeah, whatever. {But little does he know...:3}

Funtime Freddy: BABY! YOU DONE YET? THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START SOON!

Circus Baby: Oh right! Uh...BE RIGHT THERE! So sorry about that Foxy, but I gotta go.

Funtime Foxy: That's ok. But Baby?

* _She stops at the entrance of the door_ *

Circus Baby: Yeah?

Funtime Foxy: I still love you.

 _*Baby playfully sticks her tongue out and leaves*_

' _God, I love that woman..._ '


	15. Chapter 14- A Better Explaination

**Hey guys, BubbleQueen here! Long time no see, eh? I've had a writer's block for a while and had a hard time coming up with ideas. Not to mention getting sick. -_- But I'm back and there still will be a lemon and a new OC! Ainsley has given me a new OC for me to use in the story so go thank him! Go! NOW! XD But anyways...enjoy!**

-Circus Baby's P.O.V-

I woke up; my eyes rapidly opening but my body didn't move. Usually, my body would jolt up in response but I was in the arms of someone? I hadn't had someone hold me in a long time and it felt homey. I looked up and realized it was Ennard! I didn't expect him to hold me like this; I know we are lovers but still...I wasn't expecting him to do this...

Wait. _**Wait one goddamn minute**_.

Where did he get all these bruises from? Who in the hell did thi-oh. Oh, I know. It was that damn fox! I can't believe he would pull something like this behind my back like that. I thought he was better than that but CLEARLY I was proven wrong! Oooooooooooo! I'ma show that fox a piece if my mind when I-huh? He's waking up...

-Quenn's P.O.V/Third Person P.O.V-

Baby momentarily stopped her raging plot for revenge to turn her attention to an awaking Ennard. He yawned and was about to stretch his arms until he was face-to-face with Circus Baby staring right back at him. He immediately started blushing as Baby did the same. She was about to get up until Ennard tugged her closer to him, not wanting her to leave. Baby just chuckled and relaxed. She was the first to speak. "Who made you all beaten up for? I noticed them when I woke up a while ago...". 'Shit.' Ennard thought as he tried to keep that hidden from her so she wouldn't worry. "I-I-I uh..." he stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "Foxy did that, didn't he?"she said. He slowly nodded to her question as he then heard a growl from the gal underneath him.

"The next time I see him, I'm gonna punch him SO HARD, IT'LL-" she started and already spilling some of her revenge plan. "NO! DON'T DO THAT! It'll only cause more harm to me..." he started. "What do you meam by that?" she questioned angrily. "A few nights ago, Funtime Foxy came in here with a weapon to beat the crap out of me because you knew about our past. That's why I have all these scars on me; but I did manage to fight back since I was caught offgaurd. I might as well tell you this but his whole entire scheme was to reboot you so that-". "REBOOT ME!" Baby screamed in shock as she stood up as well. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah; so he can have a chance with you and make me suffer and rot away in here." Ennard concluded. "So that explains all of the flashbacks I've been having!" Baby stated. Ennard nodded in response and continued. "I remember Foxy spending time with you while you were in recovery every time I was sleeping since I was dragged out of the recovery room because of my state. And while I wasn't there, it leads me to believe that he tampered with you at those times. He even programed you to hate me until I always'd stay in here. After that he thought I was out of the equation, he turned you back to normal but without the memories of us." he finalized.

"Hey Ennard, I've been meaning to ask you a few things...things that have been boggling in my head since Day 1." she started. "Hmm?" "Why were you observing me when I first came back and was cornered into the wall by you?" she asked. "Well, back when you were programmed to hate me, you attacked me when I tried to talk some sense into you. Your claw threatened me so I wanted to make sure you weren't that version of you still." "Oh, ok...well another question I have is well... how long were we together?" she asked with a mostly-faint blush. "We've been together for around...1 year? I honestly forgot exactly but we've been together for a long time." "Ok, last question...uh..." Baby begau as the faint blush became more noticeable to Ennard. "Yeees?" he encouraged. "Look, I know it's a touchy subject but... did you ever...mark me?" she finally made out; her face becoming even redder. Ennard also blushed red as he awkwardly nodded. "O-oh." she said.

The room was silent as the awkwardness and Baby's regretfulness slowly but surely settled in the room as they both avoided eye contact and were still blushing red.


	16. Chapter 15-Partners In Crime B)

John  
Height: 6"7  
Age: 34  
Occupation: EX Navy seal  
Sex: male  
Currently searching for a new job and he finds the night shift job at a place called "whatever the building is called" and he takes it because he believes all those years of expertise will be put to good use

 **Hello everyone! It;s been a long gap since I've posted and I apologize. I also want to thank the support on the story from you guys! You know who you are! ;) But anyways, if you wanted the lemon, it will be the chapter AFTER this one. I wanted to make it a separate chapter because I know that a percentage of you guys don't want to read it or have to skip it soooooooo...yeah! Also, I got a new OC from Ainsley! It will fit perfectly, I promise! ;3**

-Bubble's POV/ Third Person POV-

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck here in this facility! Can my brain remind me why I keep coming back here?!" Dylan said to himself as he walked on into the elevator. He completely ignored the sign by the door that was addressed to him by the greeting sign he saw on his first night. "Oh, right. Now I remember! All the juicy drama that's been going on! Aw man, it's like the best drama movie I've ever seen. I just have to know more!" he concluded as the loud humming of the elevator began and it made it's way down. That's when he finally noticed a slip of paper that was caught in-between the doors.

"Huh? What's this?" he questioned aloud and carefully slid the paper out of the door's grasp. He read it and it turned out to be a note from the company. It read:

' _Dear Dylan, we would like to inform you that you will be accompanied by a new employee by the name of John. We wanted to inform you so that no misunderstandings occur. We would not wish to be informed that one or OUR employees have harmed another due to the lack of information regarding said worker._

 _-Management_ '

'Oh, great.' his brain said. This news made him discouraged because the new employee might prevent him from having his fun on the job. And heaven forbid, he gets a strict one. But then again, he can only hope.( **Author: Hehehehehehehehehe :3** )

The elevator was finally at a stop as it reached the vent that lead to the office. Once he arrived, he heard the elevator go down again and decided to wait on a nearby stool that he conveniently found in a dusty corner. He blew the dust goodbye as he sat down and whipped out his phone to play some Minecraft. He was so close to conquering the Woodland mansion for himself to claim as his own mansion!

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, I guess this is the place. I cannot believe that they managed ti hid it so well. But I guess I'll never know. Won't stay around long to find out how. This is only one of the many temp. jobs I'll have until I can officially put my expertise to use. Maybe I can show the other guy a thing or two about how to actually do a job right." He then proceeds to put on some shades and continue walking because of the blinding light of the elevator and to just look cool and badass!

When John went down the elevator to the underground facility, he noticed that there was no guide at all to help him. He found it weird that no automated voice came on like the company told him. It was odd but he shrugged it off and continued to go down until a little 'ding!' rang as he continued through the uncomfortable vent. He felt like he was going to get stuck in there and won't be able to leave. Not to mention, trap the poor co-worker in here due to a tiny air vent!

John managed to make it through the vent without too much trouble. Meanwhile, Dylan didn't even notice that John had entered the office. This caused him to unconsciously shout "God dammit creeper! You destroyed my front door!". John had an awkward look on his face as he said: "Are you suppose to be playing games on the job?". Dylan slowly turned around to meet him as he stared at the intimidating man. 'Oh shit'-Dylan

* * *

-Phangle's POV-

Dear Diary,

Something's gone awfully wrong. The balance of everything has gone all out of whack. Nobody is acting as their normal selves. Today, I snuck into the Funtime Auditorium to check up on Funtime Foxy because he hasn't been talking much to anyone. I was horrified at what I saw. It was like a messy collage of animatronic pieces sewn together by wires. It had peices of a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and other animatronics. It had nightmarish teeth but were even larger than the average nightmare's should have. It's soulless cold eyes peirced through me like an arrow, but that wasn't the most scariest part for me.

 **It had a piece of my original body and Springtrap's body.**

How on Earth did he manage to get those!? He burned down with the building. There's no way in **hell** he managed to got a piece of Springtrap. I am in utter shock right now. I'm really scared right now because what if he's planning to use the rest of my actual physical me for his monstrosity. I already am missing my extra head pal and I'm really scared if he decides to use any other body part.

 _*Sigh*_

I guess I should warn the others in some shape or form before it's too late. Before they become one with the devil's pawn. Thanks for listening, Diary. Really, thanks.

-Phangle

How am I gonna warn them? The other's are missing, I can't find my family anywhere, Funtime Foxy broke my E-Sketch by "accident". What am I going to do?


	17. Side Chapter- 18-Plus

**Hey peeps! If you don't know, this is the side chapter for the lemon. If you are uncomfortable with this, then DON'T READ AT ALL! GO TO ANOTHER STORY ASAP! But if you choose to stay and read it anyway or if the lemon is all you're here for, then read ahead. This is for mature audiences, so goodbye kiddins! This isn't for you plus it's your fault for tainting your childhood. But anyways, you have been informed and warned.**

-Third Person POV-

Circus Baby stood backstage in her showstage area where she was...nowhere near ready for what she planned. She feared that the longer they wait, the more time it gives Foxy to try something with me. He tried kissing me in my sleep, but how is she going to ask him? It's gonna be so awkward trying to spill the beans to him about this sensitive of a topic. She feared that he would reject her and think less of her.

' _What do I do? What do I do!? I don't know how to ask him to do this with me. I don't want Funtime Foxy to try anything more extreme than what he's been trying to do these past couple of weeks. I want to keep him up until everyone else is asleep so that we don't keep anyone up and wake up with awkwardness between us and them. Ugh, I'm such a nervous wreck!_ '

She kept contemplating with herself trying to weigh out the pros and cons of whatever path she chooses. If she decides not to, then Foxy has a higher chance at having the upper hand. As well as try to mark her as his own and steal her from Ennard. If she choose yes, then he is certain not to try anything once he realizes it. Plus, their relationship can move up to the next level. As well as the fact that she hates waking up to Funtime Foxy towering over her. Especially when Ennard isn't around to kick him out. She sighed in defeat as she chose her 'yes' path as it was the best route to go. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

She twiddled around with her fingers as she nervously waited for the others to go to bed. She made sure the door was locked as always as well as some extra security in case Foxy tries one of his shenanigans again. Especially tonight. Ennard stretched as he put his arm around Baby and pulled her closer on the bed. She made sure to use some old covers in case things got messy. In Ennard's mind, it was simply just a small tune-up to her area.

"Baby?" "Meep!" she squealed as he called her name to make sure she was okay. "You alright there? I've noticed that you are a bit nervous tonight than usual." Ennard said. This made her even nervous, but she added a small white lie to cover up the real reason. (Feel free to come up with your own reason) He shrugged it off and continued to daydream. Circus Baby decided that since she was planning to do something bold, she might as well take a step forward!

"Hey Ennard?" "Yeah?"he answered. "Can we _try_ something tonight?" she asked, nervous as all hell. "Sure! What do you wanna try?" he asked. Baby's pupils slightly shrinked at his answer but she breathed in, turned around, and kissed him. Baby put her arms around his neck as his hands were on her hips. He had a feeling that he knew what she was planning but thought that probably wasn't it.

Baby pressed her body closer to him in an attempt to give him a hint to what she was planning. He seemed to get the hint and asked, "Are you sure you want to do something like _that_?" he asked with a blush on his face. She also blushed and nodded. her eyes shut in embarrassment. He sighed and placed her down in a loving way and towered over her. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Wait!" she said; which caused Ennard to perk his head to face her in curiosity. "Can we do it in a different way? I'm not very comfortable on the idea of certain things." she requested. "Of course! I would never reject a request from you. I understand if you aren't comfortable with certain things and I would never think less of you for what your preference is." he said. She beamed a happy smile to him for being so kind at a moment like this.

* * *

After a long discussion about certain things, they came up with an agreement. Baby walked over to a drawer and pulled out a light blue bandanna and laid hack down. They discussed that she wanted something to cover her eyes so that eye contact won't be so weird. She also wanted to keep her top in because she was sensitive about showing her breasts to him. He was okay with her requests as well as some others and agreed with her 100%!

They started kissing again as Baby tied up the bandanna over her eyes and pressed her body closer to his. He wasn't an expert on these types of things so he tried his best. He tried grinding against her to try and prepare themselves and ended up working quite well. He then removed the red and orange striped undergarments so they aren't too wet. She let out another 'Meep!' as she felt the cool air hit her. She let out a nervous whine as she knew what was going to happen. He heard the whine and reached over to kiss her again. She was no longer all tensed up like before and held onto his arms.

He manned up enough courage to finally enter inside of his lover. She gasped and clutched on tighter to him and release the tension that quickly build up inside her. She gave him the signal and he pulled out and went back in, going deeper a little at a time. He continued this process until he hilted himself all the way. He then kept continuing the motion at a steady pace. Baby let out a quiet moan so that she doesn't accidentally wake up anyone. Especially Ballora because of her amazing hearing.

As time progressed, he got a little faster on his speed but still kept in mind Baby's request. He made sure that he didn't go all crazy on her and kept at a pace she was comfortable with. Their moans were more quiet and frequent; Baby could hear his and blushed slightly for a reason she can't name. He started shaking a bit which could he signifying that he was getting close. He even warned her a little bit after and she just pulled him into a kiss, or at least tried to. His breathing hitched as he felt himself empty his load inside her, trembling even more. Baby let out a slightly louder moan then before but wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. The overwhelming warm feeling caused her to reach her peak as well.

Baby sighed as Ennard left to clean himself up. She sat up and removed the bandanna;and was also glad she wasn't overflowing. She shivered at the cool breeze the ventilation blew her way. Ennard came back with some ink and wrote an 'E' in a fancy way with a circlr surrounding it. He did it underneath the truffles on her shoulders. He didn't want to end up embarrassing her in front of her friends, knowing that she was now marked by him. "Now you are officially mine and noone can take me from you."he said. Circus Baby giggled and replied:

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **I feel like this one is better but I don't know. I'm sorry it was short but I want to catch up with all the chapters that I didn't get to make. See you later! Bye!**


End file.
